


Operation Jones Brothers

by Piratesprincess85



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Swan - Freeform, Emma and Killian have twins, F/M, Hook and Emma married, Jones Brothers, Underworld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 06:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5698246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piratesprincess85/pseuds/Piratesprincess85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Canon-divergence based on a prompt. Emma and the gang bring back Killian AND Liam from the Underworld.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



They were at a crossroads; Emma, Henry and the others who came with them to the Underworld to save Killian. After they searched for days to find Killian, he had already been reunited with his brother, Liam. In fact, Liam was the reason Emma and Killian got married in the Underworld. They weren't crazy about getting married there of all places, but they did it for Liam. They did it so he could be there not only to watch but to be the one to marry them. And now that Emma and Killian shared a heart, the gang was ready to leave. Or so they thought.

They were faced with a dilemma and none of them could leave until they came to an agreement. Here they were about to leave this dreadful place and instead they were all standing around arguing. After Killian had spent some quality bonding time with Liam, he wasn't just going to leave him behind. Liam tried to convince Killian to go on without him but he wasn't budging. Killian made it clear to the gang that he wasn't leaving without his brother. Emma and Henry were on his side and they weren't going without Killian. And her parents weren't leaving without Emma and Henry. Regina, of course, wouldn't allow Henry to stay even if she had to drag him out of that damned place. 

"Killian, you should go without me. I'm fine here. Really." Liam told him.

"No, I'm not leaving you here brother. There has to be a way."

"There is no way unless someone shares a heart with him, hook," Regina kept trying to tell him. "Do you see anyone volunteering half of their heart?"

"I'll do it," Henry offered.

"Over my dead body. It's too risky," Regina snapped  at him.

"She's right, Henry. We can't let you do that," Emma agreed with her.

"Would you all make up your mind so we can all go home?" Gold interrupted, not even pretending to be the least bit interested in any of this.

They continued to bicker. Emma, Henry, Killian, Regina, Liam and Emma's parents. None of them budging from their stance. 

"I'll do it."

Everyone stopped in their tracks and turned around. They were all so caught up in their debate, they forgot he was even there. 

"I'll share my heart with Liam," Robin told them.

"You can't be serious?" Regina said as she approached him. 

"I am. Killian sacrificed himself to save us all and now all he wants is to bring his brother back. Don't you think we owe him that?"

"Have you forgotten that he's the reason he had to save us in the first place?"

"Even so, Liam is Killian's family. I know what it's like to lose family. We all do. And Killian has a chance to bring him back. So why not help him."

"Well, what if I ever need you to share your heart with me?"

"Then, I don't know, we can split the half into a quarter if we had to."

Regina frowned at him.

"Look, it's my heart. My decision. And I say we do it."

Regina took a deep breath, forced a smile across her face, and turned around to face the rest of them again. "Okay, then I guess it's settled. Liam, Robin is going to share his heart with you."

Liam looked at him, shocked. Him and Robin were complete strangers, only exchanging a few words, and here he was offering  half of his heart to him. "Are you sure about this, lad?"

"Yes. I'm sure." Killian came up to Robin and gave him a hug. "Thanks, mate. You're a good man. I owe you one."

"You can buy me a drink when we all get back to Storybrooke." 

Killian smiled as they broke from the hug. "Of course."

After Regina finished the spell and pushed half of Robin's heart into Liam, they finally went back to Storybrooke.

 

 .....

 

Everyone was at Granny's celebrating. The town was back to normal again. Emma had her True Love back and was married to him. And Killian had his brother back. It was definitely something to celebrate. Killian introduced Liam to those who joined them at Granny's and he bought Robin the drink he owed him. "It's good to have you back, Killian." Robin said to him as they sat at the bar with Liam. 

"And it's good to have my brother back." Killian put his arm around Liam's shoulder and they lifted their glasses and clanked them together in a toast. "Here's to bringing my brother back to the land of the living." They pulled away their glasses and downed the rest of their rum.

"It's good to be back brother."

"So, where do you plan on staying, Liam?" Robin asked him.

"Well, Killian and Emma said I could stay with them until I found a place of my own."

"You can stay as long as you'd like, brother."

"I wouldn't want to intrude on you and you're lovely wife for too long, Killian."

"You wouldn't be intruding, Liam. We'd be happy to have you." Killian looked behind him to spot Emma talking to her parents and waved her over. When she approached them, he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Emma, you wouldn't mind Liam staying with us for a while would you?"

"No, not at all. He's family." She looked at Liam and gave him a hug as she stood in between the brothers. "Really, you can stay as long as you'd like." 

"Thank you, Emma," he said as they pulled away from the hug. "Killian, I can see why you married this one." He looked around her shoulder at Killian.

Killian flashed him a big grin. "She's quite the lass." He took the back of her neck in his hand to pull her down for a kiss on the lips. 

"Why don't you join us for a drink, sister-in-law." Liam said to her when she broke away from Killian's lips. "Can we get another round of drinks and one for the lady please?" he asked Granny.

Killian scooted his chair back so she could sit on his lap.

"Why not?" She smiled. It turned out be a pretty good day after all, she thought. She had went to the Underworld determined to bring home one Jones brother and brought two back instead. She took the glass Granny handed her and the four of them raised their drinks in another toast.

 

.....

 

Over the next few months, her and the Jones brothers were inseparable, except of course when Emma and Killian needed their _alone_ time. One morning, they were at the house and Killian sat Liam down to share some news with him. They wanted him to be the first to know.

"Is everything alright? Are you going to ask me to leave, because I completely understand-"

"Relax brother. It's nothing like that," Killian reassured him.

Killian and Emma looked at eachother as they held eachothers' hand.

"Liam, you're going to be an uncle." Emma told him.

A big smile took over Liam's face. "That's incredible news!" He stood up to give Emma a hug and then Killian, patting him on the back. "Congratulations to the both of you." 

"If it's a boy, we're naming him after you," Killian told him.

Emma smiled. "Yeah, and if it is, I'll be surrounded by my three Jones boys."


	2. Chapter 2

"What do you know, he's late again," Liam said as he stood at Emma's side.

"He'll be here. I can't blame him for being late. He's taking over the patrolling for me, which I'm sure is what's holding him up," Emma told him as she laid on the exam bed. Liam had taken her to her two 'o clock ultrasound appointment since neither of them could get a hold of Killian. He had helped Emma get through the first four months of pregnancy, especially since Killian couldn't always be there because he worked a lot. Liam had taken her to doctor appointments, helped with the chores around the house and took care of her when she felt too sick to get out of bed. She kept telling him he didn't have to help out as much as he did but he didn't mind. They were family and he was willing to help out in any way he could. Plus, he was living in their house, so he felt even more obliged to helping out.

"Sorry I'm late, love. I got here as soon as I could," Killian said as he entered the exam room. He went over to Emma's side next to Liam and held her hand.

"It okay. You're here now. That's all that matters." she told him as the technician entered the room and made the preparations for the ultrasound. She pulled Emma's shirt from her belly and applied the gel to her exposed skin.

"If you want me to leave now, I can-" Liam started to say.

"No, of course not, brother. You're welcome to stay."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Liam. Please stay." Emma asked him as the technician placed the wand to her belly and moved it around as the three of them watched the black and white images captured on the screen.

"Emma, there are two heartbeats here."

"Two heartbeats? As in... two babies?" Emma asked.

"That's right. You're carrying twins," the technician replied.

Emma was wide-eyed as she looked at Killian.

Killian was astounded. His head was spinning, he felt like he was going to faint.

"You okay, brother?"

"We're having twins," he said, still in shock.

Liam chuckled. "Yes. That's what the lass said."

"Killian. We can do this, right?" Emma tried to reassure him (and herself) as she saw the ghostly look on his face.

"You both will be fine, I'm sure. I'm here to help out, too. Whatever you need."

"Thank you, Liam," Emma said to him and smiled.

"Of course, love. What are brother-in-laws for?" 

 

.....

 

A week later, Emma came home from having lunch at Granny's with her mom to find Killian, Liam and Henry painting the baby room. She smiled at the sight. 

Killian turned around when he heard her enter the room. "Emma, you shouldn't be in here. The paint fumes aren't good for the babies." He approached her and placed his hand on her belly as he kissed her forehead. 

"I know, I'm just enjoying the view of my boys together painting the room of our little bundles of joy," she said as she put her hands over his. 

 

.....

 

A few days later, she came home and Killian and Liam took her up to the baby room. She walked in and the room was finished. The walls were blue and there was a Mural of a sailboat on one wall and little anchors on the others. The room was fully furnished and anything that was made of fabric was also blue with little anchors on them. There were also mobiles hanging above the cribs that had pirate ships hanging from them.

"Guys, this great, but what if the babies are girls?"

They both frowned at her. 

"I assure you, our babies are boys," Killian told her as he wrapped his arms around her belly.

Emma rolled her eyes and smiled.

 

.....

 

Five days before her due date, she went into labor and cried out in pain on the hospital bed. "Call Killian again!" Emma told her between her breathing. Liam had taken her in when her water broke while they were at Granny's as she curbed her cravings for a grilled cheese sandwich.

Liam quickly complied and got his phone out of his pocket to call him. "No answer."

Emma yelped out in pain again and Liam grabbed her hand for support. "Just breathe, Emma. He'll be he here." Emma dropped her head back and continued her breathing in between contractions.

"Emma!" Killian busted through the door and ran to her side, taking her other hand. "Emma, I'm sorry. I left my phone at home. I was at the station when David came to tell me."

"It's okay- ohhhh - you're here now." She let go of Liam's hand and held her belly as she felt another contraction. Liam walked out of the room and waited with her parents, Regina, Robin and Henry.

 

.....

 

Three hours later her babies were delivered. A boy and a girl. The nurse handed her the baby boy and Killian the girl. "And you said they were both going to be boys." Emma smiled as she looked at her daughter in Killian's arms.

Killian looked in awe at the little baby stirring in his arms. His eyes welled up with tears. "She's so beautiful... like her mother," he said with an ear-to-ear grin on his face.

"Her brother is handsome... like his father." She smiled, tears also in her eyes, and she kissed her husband on the lips. 

The others came in and Liam came around to her other side. Liam, meet Liam David Jones," she said as she handed him the baby. Liam took the baby in his arms and smiled. "Hello little sailor. You and I are going to keep your parents in line, huh?"

"You're going to be a great uncle, Liam."

"And you both are going to be amazing parents." Liam told her.

"Have you picked out a name for the girl yet?" Mary Margarette asked.

She looked to Killian before she spoke. "Leia Mary Margarette Jones. What do you think Killian?"

"I like it, love. Hi there, Leia." He said, still amazed by the baby girl in his hands. He finally was able to let go of her and handed her to Emma as Liam handed Killian his son.

"Liam and Leia. I like it," Mary Margerette said.

"Twins aren't so bad after all, Killian, are they?" Emma asked her husband as she smiled at her daughter.

"No, I would say not." Killian said as he smiled at his baby boy.


End file.
